Say Something
by cueramarques
Summary: Barry acorda do coma e Felicity decide viajar à Central City por tempo indeterminado, causando um mal estar em Oliver. (one shot pós 2x09)


Say Something – Olicity

Quando entrou em seu escritório no entardecer daquela sexta-feira, Oliver não esperava encontrá-la ali, com seu vestido azul que ia até a altura dos joelhos, e seus dedos segurando a mala vermelha de viagem. Franzindo o cenho, Oliver chamou seu nome, o nome que gostava tanto de repetir em seus lábios, mesmo sem saber o motivo.

Felicity virou-se surpresa, como uma criança pega fazendo algo que não deveria, e ajeitou os óculos sobre o rosto.

— O que está fazendo aqui, Felicity? – perguntou, repetindo o seu nome, sem que pudesse evitar. – Achei que tinha deixado claro que hoje era a sua folga.

— E deixou. – afirmou, aproximando-se dois passos. – Só estou deixando as contas dos novos equipamentos que você pediu, já que, você sabe, Slade destruiu metade do nosso sistema quando descobriu nosso "esconderijo".

Oliver abaixou os olhos assim que ouviu o nome do ex-amigo – agora inimigo – sair de seus lábios rosados.

O último confronto entre eles ainda estava vivo em sua memória. Slade tinha conseguido escapar, não sem antes destruir todo o esconderijo da Verdant e seus equipamentos, inclusive seu arco e flecha, com toda a sua força alterada pelo _mirakuru_. Após deixá-lo com muitas costelas quebradas e um orgulho ferido, Slade desapareceu ao levar um tiro de Diggle, que veio ao seu resgate.

Desde então não havia notícias de seu mais novo inimigo.

— Desculpe. – Oliver ouviu a voz perto de si e sentiu seus dedos levantarem seu rosto. – Não queria deixá-lo triste, sei o quanto este assunto te afeta.

— Não tem problema. – disse, olhando novamente para a mala em sua mão direita. – O que está fazendo com isso? Vai a algum lugar?

A mão de Felicity deixou um vazio em seu rosto ao se afastar. A brisa que entrava pela janela tocou-lhe a pele enquanto a loira juntava ambas as mãos, parecendo inquieta.

— Barry acordou. – disse de súbito, com sua rapidez costumeira. – Recebi o telefonema algumas horas atrás. E, veja só, ele quer me ver!

— Isso é... Bom...

— Sim, é... Muito bom. – um breve silêncio pairou no ar quando seus olhos trocaram mensagens indecisas sobre seus sentimentos. – E vou ficar com ele. Por isso estou indo.

— Por muito tempo?

— 2 semanas, um mês... – disse, dando de ombros. – Eu não sei, Oliver.

— Eu preciso de você aqui, Felicity. – esclareceu com a voz bastante firme. – Preciso que me ajude a...

— Não, você não precisa. – interrompeu-o abruptamente, surpreendendo-o – Slade se foi e há um mês não sabemos nada sobre ele. A cidade está tranqüila outra vez. Não há nada que você não possa fazer sozinho por aqui agora. Além do mais, você não estará sozinho. Tem Diggle, tem a Sara...

— Sara, claro! – o sorriso frouxo escapou-lhe dos lábios ao obter a resposta para toda a questão da partida repentina de Felicity. – Agora eu entendo o motivo de tudo o que está acontecendo aqui.

— O motivo da repentina partida é que tem um homem que gosta de mim me esperando em uma outra cidade e eu irei vê-lo. – respondeu, sentindo-se incomodada com a percepção de que Oliver achava que o mundo todo girava em torno dele. – Um homem que me quer ao lado dele.

— Felicity, eu apenas estou com Sara porque...

— De verdade, Oliver, você não precisa me explicar absolutamente nada. – Felicity tentou sorrir com tranqüilidade, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi um sorriso amarelo e superficial, que demonstrava o contrário do que suas palavras queriam explicar. – Assim como eu sinto que não devo mais explicações sobre a minha partida à Central City. Entenda isso.

Oliver sentiu-se surpreso ao notar que não havia mais nada a ser dito. A postura de Felicity o surpreendia.

Aquela não era Felicity.

Não era a Felicity alegre, que dizia as coisas mais inoportunas nos momentos mais inapropriados. Seus olhos verdes não mais chispavam excitação e divertimento. Havia algo diferente em sua áurea. Havia uma certa escuridão em seu olhar.

Era como se estivesse com raiva dele, como se palavras loucas param saltarem de sua garganta estivessem perturbando-a para serem ditas.

Aquela não era Felicity.

Aquela não era a _sua_ Felicity.

— Eu ainda acho que preciso de você aqui. – insistiu mais uma vez, relutando em deixá-la ir ser feliz em outros braços, em braços que realmente poderiam abraçá-la com amor, por mais egoísta que essa atitude fosse.

— O Arqueiro precisa de mim, Oliver. _Você_ não. E como o Arqueiro está de férias há algumas semanas, depois do que houve com Slade, então não me sinto necessária. – Oliver estava pronto para responder algo, mas a loira o fez primeiro. – Eu preciso ir. Preciso que entenda isso. Preciso que entenda que eu quero, eu necessito ter uma vida que, pelo menos durante um tempo, não envolva você e seu arco e flecha. Você tem Sara, Laurel, Diggle, sua irmã ao seu lado. Por favor, não seja egoísta. E deixe-me estar finalmente com quem eu preciso estar. E com quem precisa de mim também. Que precisa não só como uma hacker profissional para suas missões, mas... Que precisa também como amiga e companheira. Como amante, quem sabe? Que tem interesse de colocar um sorriso em meu rosto todos os dias. Que pode me dar tudo o que eu preciso. Não me faça ir embora com toda essa tensão entre a gente. Pois nem uma flecha sua poderá me impedir de pegar o trem para Central City daqui a uma hora.

Oliver encarou os determinados olhos verdes e entendeu, de súbito, o que eles explicavam. O tempo todo ele havia entendido tudo errado. Não era por sua causa que Felicity estava indo se encontrar com Barry por tempo indeterminado.

Era por ela mesma.

Era para o seu próprio bem estar e sanidade.

Desde o momento em que Sara o beijou na frente dos surpresos e tristes olhos verdes, revelando o relacionamento casual que mantinham há algumas semanas, algo nela havia mudado. Felicity nunca conseguiu esconder seus sentimentos e ele aceitava a confissão de seu amor sincero no mais profundo silêncio.

Ela era de longe a mulher mais esperta e sagaz que havia conhecido. Mas toda a sua inteligência estava direcionada a computadores, ciências e eletrônicos. Ela não sabia quase nada sobre amores e relacionamentos. Do contrário, não se sentiria tão incomodada. Não se sentiria tão desesperançosa por acreditar que nunca teria uma chance. Se Felicity observasse as pessoas com a mesma inteligência com que trata os computadores e código encriptados, saberia que sua atenção sempre voltava para os olhos cor de esmeralda cada vez que Sara tem alguma atitude terna e carinhosa em relação a ele, preocupados com ferir seus sentimentos. Saberia que ele a observa constantemente pela parede de vidro do seu escritório, notando como ela fica bonita quando solta os cabelos louros, deixando-os cair sobre os ombros ou como quando ajeita os óculos quando está nervosa ou desconfortável com algo. Saberia também o quanto seu maxilar fica tenso cada vez que o nome de Barry é mencionado ou o como ele se incomoda com tanta a atenção que o investigador de Central City recebe.

De todas as mulheres que conhecera e com as quais havia estado neste mundo, nenhuma se comparava a que estava agora à sua frente, com apaixonados e suplicantes olhos cor de esmeralda. E nenhuma antes o havia deixado com tanto medo dos próprios sentimentos e reações.

Seria melhor assim.

Era melhor que nunca soubesse, que nunca desconfiasse.

Barry era inteligente, gostava de ciência, fazia tiradas inapropriadas, entendia das mesmas coisas e gostava verdadeiramente dela.

Sara era uma sobrevivente, uma super-heroina, uma lutadora, cheia de raiva e ressentimentos e gostava verdadeiramente dele.

As coisas estavam se ajeitando como deveriam ser. Qualquer palavra a mais poderia arruinar a segurança da mulher à sua frente e essa era a última coisa que ele desejava no mundo. Ele já havia sido responsável por muitas mortes, por muitas dores de cada pessoa que se aproximava demais, por cada coração que se conectava com o dele, como algum tipo de maldição inquebrável.

Ele morreria se o mesmo acontecesse com mais uma pessoa. Principalmente com ela.

— Vá, Felicity. – disse finalmente, num sussurro pesaroso. – Não vou mais prendê-la aqui. Você tem razão. Você merece ser feliz longe de mim. Eu não vou dizer mais nada ou impedir qualquer atitude sua.

Oliver virou-se em direção à janela para olhar a grande vista de Starling City, cravando as unhas sobre a palma da mão, mantendo o autoflagelo escondido dentro do bolso de sua calça.

Felicity sentiu a tristeza em sua voz e indagou-se sobre quais seriam os verdadeiros motivos. Seria o Arqueiro que lamentava a partida de sua parceira ou Oliver, o ser humano frágil e vulnerável por baixo daquele uniforme de couro, se incomodava por vê-la com outra pessoa?

A loira balançou a cabeça, tentando espantar esse tipo de pensamento. Não faria mais isso. Não mais. Por volta de um ano, todos os dias, se perguntava se haveria alguma esperançs, se os seus olhos azuis poderiam finalmente achar os dela por trás dos óculos e ver a mulher que necessitava ser amada. Que necessitava ser amada por ele. Por muito tempo tentou decifrar cada ação, cada toque, cada sorriso ou olhar que vinha do homem que amava, esperando que pudesse haver algum código, algum padrão que definisse qualquer resquício de sentimentos românticos que Oliver pudesse ter para com ela.

Mas não mais.

Laurel, Shado, Sara, Isabel... A lista era tanta que nem poderia colocar em uma só folha de papel. Todas elas tiveram um pedaço, uma mísera parte de seu toque mais profundo, de seus lábios pressionados num apaixonado beijo, de palavras sussurradas ao pé do ouvido, enquanto ela apenas sonhava em tê-los.

Não poderia continuar nesse masoquismo diário, esperando impacientemente qual seria o seu próximo gesto ou palavra que pudesse, talvez, significar algo em um milhão de anos.

Era loucura, era impossível. Ela era inteligente demais para esperar que um dia Oliver fosse acordar e olhá-la de uma forma diferente. Precisava largar de vez o sonho mais bonito que havia tido e acordar para a realidade.

Oliver nunca iria amá-la de verdade. E ela não poderia esperá-lo para todo o sempre.

Sentindo-se perturbada com os longos minutos silenciosos, Felicity sentiu que era a deixa para ir embora. Precisava pegar o trem e temia que qualquer palavra mais explícita ou algum olhar malicioso de Oliver pudesse fazê-la mudar de opinião.

Virou-se sem dizer uma palavra e andou três passos, mas não foi mais longe do que isso. Porque uma parte sua, aquela parte inquietante e enervante que sempre aparecia nas piores horas e fazia com que tagarelasse sem parar, tornou-se latente dentro de si, obrigando-a a virar e dizer derradeiras palavras antes de partir.

— Um dia é Isabel, depois é Sara, depois é Laurel de novo... – Oliver virou-se, surpreso ao ouvir a voz de Felicity ainda dentro de seu escritório. – Sabe o que eu acho, Oliver? Acho que você precisa estar com alguém. O que você passou naquela ilha... Nem eu e nem ninguém pode imaginar. Talvez nem mesmo Sara. Mas você precisa de alguém, não para passar apenas uma noite, um encontro casual quando se sentir sozinho... Você precisa de alguém diariamente. Que esteja ao seu lado, que te enxergue pelo que você realmente é, que admire o que você faz. Naquele dia... aquele, logo após nossa viagem à Rússia, quando eu perguntei o porquê, dentre tantas mulheres, você tinha escolhido dormir com Isabel, você disse que pela vida que leva, não podia se arriscar em se envolver com alguém com quem se importe. Sabe, aquelas palavras ficaram gravadas em minha cabeça. Mas eu acho... Eu acho que você está errado. Justamente pela vida que você leva, você deveria ter alguém constantemente ao seu lado. E não falo de mim e Diggle te ajudando a pegar os caras maus à noite. Falo de uma companhia. Uma companhia a qual todos temos direito. A companhia que eu estou buscando agora. A companhia que você encontra quando está com Laurel. Você deveria contar o seu segredo para ela. Naquele dia... Eu sei que você estava falando dela. Dessa forma você nunca teria de escolher entre estar com ela e ser o Arqueiro. E a vida que você escolheu viver não precisaria ser um fardo entre você e a mulher que ama. É só um conselho. Até breve, Oliver.

Oliver arqueou ambas as sobrancelhas, estupefato, e abriu os lábios para dizer algo, mas nenhum som saiu de sua garganta.

No fundo, bem lá no fundo, naquela sua parte irritante que ainda esperava um mínimo de atenção e admiração, Felicity desejava sim que Oliver dissesse alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa. Qualquer palavra emocionada que a fizesse ficar, uma letra de esperança para o seu coração desesperado. "Eu não estou apaixonado por Laurel" ou "Eu também preciso de você como amiga, como companheira, como parte de minha vida" ou "Naquele dia, após nossa viagem à Rússia, me referia a você".

Se Oliver Queen dissesse qualquer coisa que chegasse ao seu coração, aqui e agora, ela ficaria o amaria todos os dias de sua vida.

Aquele momento era crucial na vida dos dois. Felicity estava desistindo dele, de seus sentimentos, e buscando outra vida ao lado de outra pessoa.

Mas nada veio.

Nenhuma esperança, nenhuma palavra, nenhum gesto.

Oliver apenas ficou parado olhando para ela, ainda demonstrando surpresa pelo seu enorme conselho. O silêncio era o único que sairia dali e Felicity sabia disso.

Neste momento, até a sua parte deplorável e desesperada por atenção alçou a bandeira branca e abandonou o campo de batalha. E, com um último suspiro de lamento, virou-se, dando passo após passo, recusando-se a voltar.

Ela esperou por tanto tempo, tanto, tanto tempo... E era assim que tudo terminaria. Quando o Arqueiro precisasse ela estaria ali, cuidando de tudo, ajudando-o, hackeando quem ou o que quer que fosse, mas para Oliver... Para ela e Oliver, o lindo relacionamento que existiu apenas em sua mente, tudo estava acabado.

As portas prateadas do elevador se abriram e seus sapatos vermelhos pisaram com firmeza sobre o piso. Seu dedo trêmulo apertou o botão do térreo enquanto seus olhos não puderam evitar em se jogar na direção de Oliver mais uma vez. Ele continuava lá, em frente à sua mesa de secretária, olhando-a partir, sem nada a dizer.

Nem as palavras poderiam salvá-los agora.

Mas não era verdade. Felicity não sabia, mas o silêncio havia acabado de salvar a sua vida.

Porque se tivesse ficado por mais dez segundos ou se tivesse algum poder especial que fizesse com que sua audição fosse sensível à longas distâncias, ela teria ouvido. Teria escutado a voz sussurrante que se perdeu na imensidão do escritório. Teria escutado o timbre de um hesitante Oliver Queen, o amor de sua vida, o desespero de sua existência. Teria escutado o sussurro em seus lábios que poderia, naquele momento, mudar todo o curso de suas histórias... Para o bem ou para o mal.

— Naquele dia, Felicity, eu não estava falando da Laurel...

Mas as palavras não chegaram até ela.

A frase se perdeu nas extremidades do escritório, como o sussurro inaudível do vento em uma cidade caótica, enquanto a porta do elevador se fechava, e seus olhos se amavam num silencioso adeus.


End file.
